Meeting the World
by JinxKid1
Summary: America keeps secrets. Well, one secret really. He doesn't have the brain power for more than that. But it's a rather big one. When the countries meet his states, whom they've never heard of before, things get interesting. Especially when the states were under the impression that America was the only personified nation!
1. Chapter 1

America walked out of his bedroom, took one look at the mess, and groaned. Multiple chip bags and candy wrappers were strewn around the room, their contents long gone. Dirt and mud were tracked all through the house in brown foot-shaped prints. Blankets and pillows were scattered about from last night's apparent slumber party. Oh yes, this was going to take a long time to clean up.

Sitting on America's couch were three men, with a fourth sprawled on the floor. Their eyes were glued to the television screen and they each had a game controller in their hands. The man on the far right side of the couch had a blanket over his head and a barrier of pillows around him. The man on the left didn't even have a couch cushion to sit on, which only worried America because he didn't see it anywhere else in the room.

A group of young women were playing a shushed game of Scrabble in the corner of the living room, while a few feet away another group of mixed genders was playing a not-as-quiet game of Operation. A poker game was going on on the floor on the other side of the room. They were quite obviously playing Texas Hold 'Em, and a young man with glasses much like America's own was sitting proudly with most of the poker chips.

America sighed, knowing there were still more people in his house, meaning even more mess. He could hear scrambling and arguing in the kitchen, so he decided to make his way there.

His states sure were a rowdy bunch.

He passed between the couch and TV but wasn't even acknowledged by the four gamers. Making sure not to step on Connecticut, who was sitting on the floor, he passed them by without a word. For now.

After clearing the living room, America became less wary of where he was stepping...and immediately stumbled over a brown-haired man snoring on the floor. He was surrounded by empty french fry containers and bags of potato chips and was covered in chip crumbs.

"Idaho, dude, take it easy on the potatoes," America directed at him. The only response was a snore. This was indeed one of his states. Only an American can sleep through being tripped over, then spoken to by the loud country personification himself.

Alfred F. Jones continued on his way to his kitchen. He took in all the mess that would need to be cleaned later. There was a lot of it. As he passed by, he located more and more of his states. Hawaii and California were in a heated argument about the best surfing locations, with Oregon watching on, looking only mildly interested. Georgia had half her body hanging over each side of the stair banister. America winced. That couldn't be comfortable. It wouldn't surprise him at all if it wasn't. He knew that his states could sleep anywhere at anytime, regardless of the comfort factor.

Finally the young country walked through the door into his kitchen. The mess was even worse there. All kinds of food and drink were spilled all over the room. He rubbed his eyes in exasperation one final time before going to confront the group of states arguing by the table.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Maine was kneeling on the counter, digging through the cupboards. "You're out of food," she stated simply. At her voice, the four gathered states froze and turned to face her and America. A tall, lanky state was pushed to the front as a representative.

"Delaware, would you mind explaining why you all are here?" America paused and glanced back at Maine. "And why I have no food left?" This all was directed at the state pushed to front.

"Well, we wanted to visit you!" Delaware put on his best megawatt grin, one that could almost put America to shame. Almost.

"And all of us haven't gotten together in a while. We wanted to bring the whole gang up to see you!" Massachusetts, a girl with short, dark brown hair and bright eyes supported her brother.

"You didn't have anywhere near enough cheese, though," another girl with longer, lighter brown hair mumbled.

"Jeez, Wisco, not everything is about cheese!" a blond boy of about the same height as Wisconsin hissed to her.

"What do you know, Minne-soh-tah?" she mockingly pronounced her brother's name in an over-prominent mimic of the classic Minnesotan accent.

"More than you do, Whe-sconsin," he replied. He knew, as most of the rest of the states did by now as well, that she absolutely hated it when her name was pronounced that way. She bristled, but shushed under the glare Delaware was giving her. They were trying to get off the hook, not annoy America more. America, however, was used to their bickering and turned his attention back to his eldest states.

"Do you realize how much of a mess you made? And you ate my food! All of my food! Dudes, this is so not cool!" Even as he scowled at his states, he couldn't help but smile inside. They had come all this way to see him and get together. He really did adore his states. However, he made sure to keep his face stern.

"We know, Dad, and we're sorry. We were just excited to see you and got a little carried away," Delaware apologized with a guilty, puppy-like face. He knew the other three states around him, plus Maine from the side, were doing the same thing.

America looked at his states' pleading faces and tried his best to keep his resolve. That did not last long. He caved, sighing and running his hand through his hair, temporarily smoothing Nantucket back.

"Fine," he surrendered. "But I'm going out to get more food. And I expect this place to be clean by the time I get back."

"We'll make sure it is," Massachusetts promised, trying not to let her relief at getting off so easily show. She reached up to scratch her head and brushed back her stray strand of hair that looked almost identical to America's. "Do you want us to tell the rest of the crew?"

"Nah, that's okay. I can do it. I haven't seen everybody yet either. I should at least say hi before leaving," America said over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen. Maine hopped down from her perch as the country walked out and flashed a quick thumbs-up to Delaware and Massachusetts. The mentioned states both let out sighs of relief, glad America was lenient with them. Wisconsin and Minnesota followed Maine out. Wisconsin playfully punched Delaware in the shoulder as her way of thanking him for leading the siblings out of that mess. Minnesota grinned his thanks before closely trailing his older sister out.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" America's loud voice echoed through the entire house. "QUICK MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Thundering was heard as states scrambled to get down the stairs, gathering from all corners of the building. America walked into the living room where games were abandoned. North Carolina smacked her twin brother on the head to distract him from the video game long enough to realize their country was coming to talk to them. The male of the pair switched off the game. This startled the other three gamers out of their daze, as they looked around the room with glazed eyes. Connecticut pulled himself back onto the couch as South Carolina looked around for his missing couch cushion, seemingly just noticing it was gone. After a little while, he shrugged and figured he'd find it later.

All fifty states had gathered, all eyes were turned toward America. He cleared his throat and began his spiel.

"You guys made a massive dump of this place last night, and ate every morsel of food in this building. I'm not really sure which is worse. But," he paused dramatically. The states held their breaths, wondering how deep they were in for. "But I've decided to let it go this time." A collective exhale in relief was heard and many expressions of gratitude were directed at Delaware. He had gotten them out of more than one tough situation in the past.

"However," America continued. "I'm out going to get some more eats, and I expect this place in its original state by the time I return. Got it?" Nods and other signs of acceptance rippled through the gathered crowd.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you in a while." With that, America walked out of the room. None of the states dared to move until they heard the front door shut and the car in the driveway start up.

"Nice going, Del!" Washington congratulated his brother. "I can't believe we got away with just cleaning this up!"

"Yes, well, Massie helped too. And seriously, all we did was make a little mess this time. We've done so much worse. It was easy to get him to let up," Delaware brushed off the praise. Then a rare silence fell over the fifty siblings. They all stared at each other, each one waiting for another to move first.

"I'll go get the vacuums," Alaska stood up first.

"Right," Vermont decided it was time for him to take charge. "Nevada, you, Rhodie, and Utah go with her. Dakotas and Carolinas, you've got bathrooms. Kansas, Nebraska, Colorado, Idaho, Wyoming, you've got kitchen. Everybody else, just put stuff back and help where you can."

Everyone nodded in consent. The nice thing about having fifty of them was that it made big jobs like this much easier. They all split up to go do their respective tasks.

It wasn't until just under an hour later than they were interrupted. Virginia and her sister, West, had taken up sweeping the entryway. They had almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"Alfred, you bloody git! Open up!" a very British voice called through the door when at first neither sister moved to open the door. Finally, Virginia stepped up and opened the door a crack. Outside, a man with blond hair and thick eyebrows stood on the doorstep. Behind him stood two more blonds, one with longer hair, and the other looking very much like America. West Virginia asked her sister who it was in a hushed voice. The other sister only shrugged in response before turning back to the visitors.

"Oh, hello. Is Alfred home?" The British man asked politely. He was careful to use America's human name, thinking some sort of human housekeeper had opened the door.

"Sorry buddy. Dad's not here at the moment," Virginia responded, confused as to who these guys were.

"Alright, we're sorry to bo—DAD?!" What the girl had said finally sank in. He stood in shocked silence.

"Yeah...can I take a message?" Virginia was even more confused now.

"I didn't know _Amerique_ had children," the man with long hair murmured.

"Papa, I don't think we _can_ have children," the other man, who Virginia thought looked shockingly like America replied in a soft voice. She was about ready to shut the door on these crackpots when the first man spoke up again.

"I think we need to come inside for a moment and figure out what's going on here."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jinx - Heyo! I'll be your tour guide, Jinx! I'll be guiding you through this beautiful land of enchantment we call Hetalia fanfiction! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. You never know when an angry Romano might show up and bite your hands off! **

**Sirius - Shhh darling...don't frighten the readers...**

**Jinx - Anyway, hope you enjoy! Review are lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Jinx - We're baaaacccckkkk! (Poltergeist chick voice)**

**Sirius - Hello everyone!**

**Jinx - So! Let's play "Spot the Simpsons Reference!"**

**Sirius - And enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Britain could not, for the life of him, figure out who this girl was. She was quite obviously not in her right mind. However, if she thought that America was her father, he should probably figure out why. His ex-colony was likely too daft to realize what he was doing to make the poor girl believe that, and it was Britain's job to fix this.

"I think we need to come inside for a moment and figure out what's going on here," he suggested. The girl turned and gave a wide-eyed look to someone else behind the door.

"Are you sure that's necessary? I don't think that's the best idea," she turned back to him. She looked nervous at the thought of letting the three visitors inside. Since France was with them, she was right to be nervous about at least one of them.

"Yes. We need to talk," Britain stated firmly and pushed the door open further. He then stepped inside with France and Canada following him. The girl looked shocked, but didn't protest any more as the trio walked in.

As he entered the building, Britain looked around for the other person he'd seen the first girl interact with a few times. He saw no one else. The girl was crazy in more than one respect. Not only did she think America was her father, but she also saw things that weren't there. Britain pitied the girl.

"Here, follow me," she offered. "We can talk in the living room." She led them to the aforementioned room. America's living room was probably the cleanest that Britain had ever seen it, despite the couch missing a cushion. Even if the housekeeper was crazy, she did a good job. He had to give her that.

"So what is it you want to discuss?" she asked.

* * *

When the odd British man asked to come in, West Virginia and her sister gave each other identical wide-eyed looks of panic. She didn't think that America would appreciate them letting in these three men without him being there and apparently her sister thought the same. West mouthed that she was going to gather the rest of the siblings. Virginia gave an almost imperceptible nod back and turned again to face the visitors.

West Virginia stole back to the living room, hoping the rest of the states were either there or in the kitchen. She walked into the room and hurried to get her siblings' attention.

"What is it, West?" New Hampshire asked. This grabbed the attention of the rest of the states in the room.

"There are three men here, and they're asking to see Dad!" she announced in a loud whisper, hoping the rest of the states there would catch her drift and quiet down.

"What's so bad about that?" Kentucky asked.

"They want to come in and talk to Virginia. I don't think they know the rest of us are here yet."

"Well we should probably keep it that way," New Hampshire decided. It seemed that that was the general opinion in the room. "To the kitchen. Let's warn the others."

He lead a silent parade back to the kitchen to inform the rest of their siblings. The walked into the room, and he and West Virginia went to explain the situation to Delaware. Surely he would know what to do. The rest of the pack split up to speak in hushed voices to the remainder of the states. West and New Hampshire quickly found Delaware, who had Massachusetts with him. They quietly explained the situation.

"I don't know if it's anything to worry about, but I think we should be cautious," West Virginia finished.

Delaware nodded. "I completely agree with you. Let me make sure we have everyone." He stood up on a chair and a hush fell over the crowd. He quickly counted, and luckily, everyone but Virginia was there. Delaware brought everyone up to speed on what was happening.

"Are we just going to sit in here until Virginia comes to get us?" Montana piped up from the back.

"Until we know exactly what's going on, I think that would be smart," Delaware nodded. "And I believe we can trust Virginia to keep us up to date. She won't leave us in the dark." There were murmurs of unrest at this announcement. No one wanted to sit and wait in the kitchen until Virginia decided to talk to them. They did see Delaware's logic, though, and trusted him well enough. The fifty of them were states and knew they weren't supposed to go around spewing this knowledge, even if people didn't believe them. They agreed to do as he said.

* * *

Virginia led the men into the living room and motioned for them to sit on the couch. She herself sat in the chair to the right of where they sat. It was rather amusing, watching the three of them cram themselves on two couch cushions. Apparently South Carolina was unable to locate the missing one. Virginia made no move to offer them new seating arrangements.

"So what is it you want to discuss?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level and sophisticated.

The man with the big eyebrows took a deep breath, looking like he was about to start a grand, prepared speech about why they were in her dad's house. However, the America look-alike beat him to it.

"You think Alfred is your dad," he said bluntly.

Virginia gave him a weird look. "Of course I do. I'm Virginia. His daughter." She was glad she had a name that the humans used. This made it much easier to conceal her true identity while possibly convincing the men to tell her who they were.

"But Alfred is much too young to have a child of your age," the man with longer hair said. He spoke with a heavy French accent. Virginia decided that he must not know who America really was, or else he would know that Alfred was over 200 years old. This was all the more reason to keep her secret from them. "He is not the most beautiful person ever either," the French man continued. "Surely he could not father someone as lovely as yourself."

"Shut it, you cheese-eating surrender monkey. We're trying to talk to this woman, not invade her vital regions," the British man reprimanded. Virginia was thankful he stopped the other man before things got even more uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should just explain who we are, eh?" the man sitting in between the Frenchman and the Brit said in a hushed voice, as if trying to keep Virginia from hearing. "If she's really already insane, no one will believe her if she tries to tell them about us."

The other men nodded, while Virginia looked offended. She was not insane! If anyone here was, it was them!

"My name is Matthew Williams," the soft-spoken man told her. "I represent the country of Canada, and I'm also Alfred's brother. I apologize if he led you to believe he was your father, but he isn't. He's the United States of America."

"I am Arthur Kirkland and I represent the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," the British man offered. "But I'm generally referred to as Britain," he added.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, or the country of France," he reached out and took Virginia's hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." With that, he lightly kissed her hand. She pulled it back quickly, unnerved. These men were insane! They thought they were countries! Of course, America was a country, but he had to be the only one. He would've told his states if there were more.

Before anyone could say anything else, Virginia abruptly stood up. "Are you guys hungry? I'll go grab some snacks," she walked quickly out of the room. The three men stared confusedly after her, watching her sudden departure.

Virginia was sure the other states were in the kitchen, so she made her way there. She pushed the door open and almost ran in. Her siblings were gathered around the table, some on the floor, and some on the counter. They were all sitting around looking bored out of their minds. Delaware stood up when he saw Virginia walk in.

"Del, they think they're countries!" Virginia all but wailed at her brother. He opened his mouth to calm her down, but was beat by the other states. They began to talk amongst themselves.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Arkansas called out.

"We should call the looney bin," Ohio said.

"Forget the looney bin, let's just call the police and let them deal with it," Indiana replied. New Mexico looked upset at this statement.

"They won't be any help," he muttered bitterly.

"It's not 1870 anymore, New Mexico," Louisiana comforted him. "Your government is fine now, just like the rest of ours."

"Everybody be quiet!" New York stood on a chair to rein their attention back in. I say we...convince...them to leave before Dad gets back and forget this ever happened," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean, convince?" Pennsylvania asked her sister cautiously.

"We prank 'em out, of course!" New York sounded proud. Murmurs ran through the group. They knew they had plenty of time until America got back. He was easily distracted.

Massachusetts looked thoughtful. "They don't know there are more of us here?" she asked Virginia.

"I don't think they do."

"Well then let's do this!" Massachusetts put her fist in the air, eliciting a quiet cheer (they were trying to stay hidden) from the states. Delaware looked around. His siblings could see a plan already forming in his mind.

"Virginia, how did you get away?" he asked, trying to see what his options were.

"I told them I was getting snacks," she replied.

"Then why don't you bring them some food? It's perfect! You bring them something to eat, and we'll keep planning. All you have to do is stall them for a few minutes!"

"But what would I bring them? We ate all the food last night," Virginia's face fell as she saw the hole in her excuse. She hadn't thought of that when she rushed away.

"Wisco, you got any cheese on you?" Delaware asked the Dairy State. He knew she often carried some with her. Usually, the siblings teased her for it, but now it was coming in handy.

"Maybe..." she narrowed her eyes, reluctant to give up her prized cheese.

"Come on, Wisconsin. We need it!" Delaware urged her. For a moment, it looked like they were out of luck.

"Fine," she gave up after a pause. She pulled a block of cheddar out of a bag at her side and set it on a plate that Mississippi was offering her. They passed this up to Virginia.

"Well, the British man did say the other guy liked to eat cheese," Virginia said, mostly to herself.

"Good luck," North Carolina said as Virginia left the room. "We'll be there to help soon."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sirius - Interesting...I like cheese.**

**Jinx - 50 points to the first person who can guess which state Sirius and I are from!**

**Sirius - Reviews are wonderful! Tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sirius: Hello again! We're super sorry this took so long! Jinx and I have both been out of town. Anyway, 50 interweb points to the two people who correctly guessed our home state as the good ol' Dairy State!**

**Jinx: GO PACK GO!**

**Sirius: You need to have that looked at...anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others! We churned it out quickly because we felt bad about not having updated in so long. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Virginia walked back to the living room holding the platter of cheese standing tall and proud. Those men were soon going to regret ever coming to this place. After pausing briefly to set the tray down on a side table for the guests to pick at, she sat down in her chair from before.

"So, what were we talking about?" Virginia asked politely. Before any of the men could respond, she answered her own question in a sweet voice. "Oh yes. You think you're countries."

At this, the British man sputtered indignantly. "We don't _think_ we're countries! We are countries!"

"Yes, of course dear," she replied in a mock-comforting voice as she reached out to pat his knee. She knew from past experience that riled up targets were so much more fun to prank. Her siblings were going to have fun with these three!

"I'm sorry if—" the Canadian man began, but was cut off mid-sentence by an absolutely blood-curdling scream. It sounded like it came from upstairs. Or straight out of a horror movie, but upstairs seemed more likely. Virginia kept her face straight, but grinned inwardly. Only one state could scream that loudly and chillingly: Nebraska. No one would think it, but that girl had some powerful lungs on her.

"What was that?" the Frenchman asked after a pause. He sounded slightly nervous.

"That?" Virginia shrugged. "That was nothing. It happens all the time."

"What?" the Briton practically screamed at her. "What do you mean that happens all the time? What the bloody hell do you do while Alfred's out? Does he even know about this?"

"Arthur, why don't we go check it out?" the Canadian asked quietly. This paused the fuming Brit's rant.

"I agree with _mon petit Mathieu,_" the Frenchman and the Canadian stood up together, followed more reluctantly by the British man. "Let us go find the source of that noise."

The trio gave one last glance at Virginia, who stayed sitting, smiling pleasantly, before walking out the door.

_Alright, _Virginia thought, cracking her knuckles. _Let the games begin!_

* * *

Britain stormed out of the room in a huff. He couldn't believe the nerve of that insolent girl! Questioning their status as countries. What gave her the right to do that? He took a deep breath. No matter, they had more pressing matters on their hands as of now, such as finding the source of that tortured scream.

The three countries walked in a determined silence to the stairway. The noise seemed to come from upstairs, so that's where they were making their way. They had just exited the hallway, and the stairs were in view when Britain lost the ability to see.

"What the—" he was cut off by something light but constricting filling his mouth. He heard Canada's gasp and France's exclamation of shock also cut off by what he assumed was the same substance that was restricting his functions.

From what he could feel, the odd stuff was very light, but effectively light- and air-blocking. Almost like a dry, non-cold snow. Finally, Britain felt the downpour of the material let up and slowly trickle to a stop. He shook his head, shaking off piles of the substance, while simultaneously spitting it out of his mouth. Some still lingered, but as soon as his mouth was clear enough to talk, he let loose an onslaught of creatively rude words. Slowly, while still spewing profanities, he opened his eyes. He could not believe it.

They were standing in and covered by piles of rainbow glitter. Glitter.

Canada stood, shell-shocked, stock-still with his eyes screwed shut. The shy nation coughed, releasing a poofing cloud of the shiny specks. It would have been a quite entertaining sight had Britain himself not stood covered in sparkles.

The frog was doing some sort of shimmy-dance to shake the glitter off. He was muttering obscenities under his breath while complaining about how long it would take to get out of his hair. Funny, Britain would've thought the perverted nation liked being all shiny.

Many questions and curiosities swam around the British nation's mind. He vocalized the first one that seemed to hold importance at the moment.

"Why ever does Alfred have this much glitter in his house?" he asked incredulously.

"Never ask about the stuff he buys," Canada finally opened his eyes. "Seriously, you don't want to know some of the strange stuff he thought he was getting a good deal for."

Arthur pondered this for a moment, then decided he quite agreed with the young country. He didn't want to know.

"So what do we do now?" Matthew asked softly.

"I say we go find whoever is responsible for this," France proclaimed bitterly. "There is going to be hell to pay." With that, he stormed off to the staircase and began his climb. After a slight pause, the two other blond nations followed him.

The three countries reached the top of the stairs and decided to start their search on the end of the hallway where they thought they heard the scream come from. They walked down and entered a small, secluded room which seemed to like a place a secret torture chamber could be held. There were no windows in the room; it was only lit by a single overhead light.

Canada led the way in with France bringing up the rear. The latter eased the door quietly shut behind him as he entered, then went to assist the other two in searching the room. Britain had just opened the door to the small closet when the light suddenly went out.

"What the bloody hell," Britain grumbled. Canada gave another small gasp somewhere else in the room. France was not to be heard, but his hands were certainly felt. He had taken advantage of the darkness and was attempting to feel Britain up. Attempting is the key word here. The British nation was, unsurprisingly, having none of this. He deftly swatted the wandering hands away, chose a few profanities to spit at the Frenchman, and stalked over to the door.

"It's locked!" Britain spluttered. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"This has gone too far!" France exclaimed from somewhere else in the darkness. Britain, who had stepped back from the door, heard the French nation begin to slam his shoulder against the door. It would not give, so he quickly joined. He had no interest in staying locked in some random room at America's house.

Canada began assisting the older nations, yet the door still wouldn't open or break down. The trio pulled back for one more big hit. Just as they came in contact with the door it opened, as if someone from the outside had opened it. France, Canada, and Britain landed in a heap in the middle of the hallway, even more irritated.

Britain pulled himself off the top of the pile with a huff and pulled out his cell phone. "I am going to call America and figure out who these people really are!" he announced determinedly.

The phone rang a few times, then the other end was picked up and answered loudly. "Iggy! What's up?"

"Hello, America," Britain sighed. "I'm calling to ask about your housestaff. She's obviously insane. Why do you keep her around?"

"Housestaff?" America sounded genuinely surprised. "I don't have anyone staying with me right now."

"Oh really? Then who's the woman in your house who thinks she's your daughter? You can't lead her on like th—ow! Bloody hell!" The last part was added when, out of seemingly nowhere, orange paintballs began bombarding the three nations.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Canada asked in frustration, all the while trying to shield himself from the volley of stinging fire. Sure, they were countries, and it didn't hurt as bad, but it still stung. They couldn't even tell where the paintballs were coming from!

"Paintballs, Alfred! Paintballs!" Britain yelled into the phone. "Your housekeeper is freaking insane!"

"I already told you! I don't have…" America's voice trailed off. "Oh shit. Just...just hold tight," scrambling was heard on his end of the line. "I'll be there soon. Trust me, they won't do anything _too_ stupid...I hope." The final two words were added quietly as an afterthought just before the young nation hung up.

"They?! There's more of them? Alfred you twat! Who are these people?" Britain continued to scream into his cell phone, even though he was well aware his ex-colony had hung up on him.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the fire of paintballs ceased. The nations were left in the hallway covered in paint, glitter, and extremely pissed off. They picked themselves up and stormed down the stairs.

"I don't know who you are, but you need to show yourselves!" Britain's call echoed throughout the house but was not answered. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase. His two companions halted close behind him. He had just begun his march away when something landed simultaneously on all three nations' heads, knocking them to the ground. The something felt suspiciously like America's couch…

From somewhere upstairs a male voice announced, "So that's where that went!"

Yes, there was going to be trouble as soon as Britain found these hidden pests.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jinx: So there you have it. Reviews make our days, and thank you bunches to those who have reviewed already!**

**Sirius: Have a wonderful night, lovelies!**

**Jinx: Now that my mind's on sports, everybody tell me your favorite sport/team/player. I love sports and talking about them and sometimes playing them. Internet cookies to all those Packer fans out there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Jinx - *Mushu voice* I LIIIIVVVVEEEE!**

**Sirius - Haha yeah, we're back guys! *laughs nervously***

**Jinx - So sorry to keep you waiting so freaking long! Damn school. Anyway, thanks to every single person who's reviewed so far! We really appreciate it! To the Packer fans out there, love you all! That one Vikes fan, love to hate you man. Just kidding :) but division rivalries are THE BEST! And finally, to the tennis player, Sirius and I have a really close friend (actually the person who introduced us) is on the varsity tennis team at our school!**

**Sirius - Hope you all enjoy the next installment of MtW!**

* * *

America creaked open the front door to his house. He was immediately shocked by the silence. After the phone call he received he was expecting a little bit more mayhem. However, knowing who he was dealing with, the silence was probably even more worrying.

Stepping tentatively into his house, wincing as the door slammed shut, he called out to his former caretaker. "Britain!" A pause. "Hey Artie!" No response.

A slight rustling came from his living room, so the young country determinedly stalked to the shut door leading to that room. He turned the handle, but something seemed to be acting as a barricade between the living room and the rest of the house. Fortunately for America, he was able to use his superhuman strength to just push the door open and the offending object, which happened to be his couch, away.

Inside, three glitter- and paint-spattered figures froze, then slowly turned to face the door. Fear was evident in their eyes, until they realized just who was standing in the doorway.

"Al!" Matthew launched himself at his brother, enveloping him in a tight, messy hug.

"Hey Mattie…" America awkwardly patted his younger brother on the back. "Seriously guys, what happened to you?"

"Your housestaff randomly decided to go completely insane on us!" Francis was not happy. "Which is a shame, because she was rather attractive," he added as an afterthought.

"Dudes, I told you, _they're not my housestaff_!" America protested, all the while trying to gently pry Canada off of himself. The younger of the pair had firmly latched on, and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. "Speaking of, I should probably deal with the idiots, shouldn't I?" He threw a sheepish grin at the other countries in the room, then proceeded to summon the mysterious other people in the building to the upstairs of the house. As the last echoes of his boisterous voice echoed throughout the building, footsteps began to pound up the stairs and around the hallway of the second floor.

Britain stared in awe at the ceiling, as if he could see the people above him through the solid surface. "How many of them are there, exactly?"

"Fifty," Alfred blinked innocently.

It was rather amusing to watch realization slowly dawn on France, Canada, and Britain.

"Fifty of them...Virginia…" Canada began to piece it together out loud, having finally let go of his elder sibling. "Damnit Alfred! You can't be serious!"

America was taken aback by the sound and ferocity of the normally calm and quiet country swearing. "Serious about what?" he asked, shocked.

"You hoser! They're your fucking states!"

"Yes...I suppose you could call them that…"

"Oh you suppose, do you?" Bitter sarcasm dripped from the Canadian's voice. France and Britain stood, completely shocked at all that was currently going on, as they watched the youngest and quietest of their former charges chew out the loudest. "And when exactly did you plan on telling us about them? Or were you waiting for them to attack us when we came to visit you?"

"I'm sorry Mattie!" America tried in vain to shield himself as Canada began pounding his fists on the older nation.

Britain was the next to shake out of his stupor, but, surprisingly, much less violently. "They're the states. How did I not know about this?" He turned to Francis. "Seriously, how didn't I know about this? I raised the lad!"

The British nation continued to ramble to France, while America managed to push Canada off for the second time. "Matt! I'm sorry! Let me go talk to them!"

Matthew didn't say anything, but stepped back as he continued to glare daggers at his brother. Francis, meanwhile, seemed to be taking the whole situation the best.

"You do that, Alfred. I'll try to calm these two down while you're gone," he promised calmly. America wondered if he should be worried about why France wasn't reacting at all, but decided he'd deal with that later. He had states to deal with.

The loud nation walked up the stairs of his home, leaving his upset brother and allies behind. He was planning an elaborate lecture in his mind, actually very proud of his own parenting skills. Or, at least, how they sounded in his own mind. He was so caught up in organizing his speech that he barely noticed reaching the room where his states were. He entered the room, drew in a large breath to begin his spiel, then abruptly stopped short.

A group of fifty, mixed between both males and females, stood with arms crossed and icy glares pointed at their parental figure. Some were standing, some were sitting, but all shared the same look; a look that sent chills down America's spine. Where did his states learn to glare like that?

"So, Dad," Virginia began stonily. "Your brother?"

All hope of delivering his lecture was flushed down the drain. With that one phrase, Alfred realized exactly who was going to be doing the chewing out here.

"Um...yeah?" America rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"And when were you planning on telling us about these people?" Delaware took charge, as usual.

"Eventually?" Multiple states snorted at his unsure answer. "Seriously, you guys! I'm a country! What was so shocking to you about the idea that there might be more?" Alfred tried to regain the upper hand in the argument.

"Maybe we felt that you would've trusted us enough to tell us that there were other countries like you?" Massachusetts suggested bitterly.

"Look, I do trust you! Honestly more than I do most people I know. However, I do know that you're curious. I kept your identities hidden from the rest of the world because there are some bad countries out there that would find it much easier to get to me by taking one or more of you instead of just straight-out attacking me. That's why I didn't tell the world about you. I didn't tell you about them because I knew that like myself, you are all curious and think you know best, meaning you would try to meet these countries. You can be angry at me, that's perfectly fine, but just know that I'm trying to protect you!" Alfred gave his best pleading look of guilt while waiting for his states' responses.

There was a long period of silence.

Finally, Pennsylvania spoke up. "Fine. I guess I can see your reasoning, and I think it's safe to say the others agree with me," she paused while nods of agreement rippled through the crowd. "But I say _you_ get to clean up the mess. And you have to introduce us to the rest of the world. Just remember, at least we didn't hurt them."

Pennsylvania smirked evilly with that last phrase, then walked calmly out of the room. The rest of the states followed her out until only America and Delaware were left in the room.

"I guess I deserved that, didn't I?" America said to himself.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Delaware answered quietly, even though he was well aware America wasn't talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Del. I really am," America apologized directly.

"I know you are, Dad."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Delaware followed the rest of his siblings out and down the stairs where they all began official introductions with the three other countries.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sirius - Yeah, kind of a short chapter. Do not worry! There is more to come! Here ends part one, but part two, meeting the rest of the world, is to come! More hilarity shall ensue...**

**Jinx - Again, thank you bunches to everyone who reviews, follows, favs, etc. You make you days!**

**Sirius - Questions of the Chapter: Any guesses which each of our favorite characters are? (Note: They're different for both of us, and one of ours hasn't shown up yet)**

**Jinx - Live long and prosper, y'all!**


End file.
